Mise au Point
by Jijisub
Summary: Byakuya se rappelle tout le chemin parcourus avec Ichigo - Shonen AI


Résumé : Byakuya se tient devant la fenêtre de sa chambre par une nuit de pleine lune, et se rappelle tout le chemin parcourus avec Ichigo.

Genre : Shonen AI

Couple : Bya x Ichi

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... sniff !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Qui des deux auraient pensé un jour qu'ils en arriveraient là ?

Ils se sont haïs… A leur première rencontre, il lui avait infligé une sérieuse humiliation en le laissant pour mort. Peu de temps après, il était venue au Sereitei pour sauver sa sœur au péril de la sienne. Ils s'étaient affrontés d'égal à égal et il avait gagné cette bataille là. Lui, s'était senti humilié à son tour.

Finalement, au bout de cette affrontement, ils sont devenus alliés mais pas amis… Pourtant, il lui parlait comme on parle à un ami franchement et sans détour. Le raillant souvent pour son sang-froid affiché. La lueur amusée de ses yeux noisettes, cette façon d'agir toujours sans réfléchir ou de s'exprimer sous la colère, sa manière d'être puéril parfois, son sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait, sa liberté d'esprit ont brisé peu à peu le mur qu'il avait construit pendant tant d'année… tant d'émotions que ressens mais que je ne sais montrer.

Et puis après la guerre, il avait rejoint le Goteï 13… il avait été nommé fukutaïcho à la place d'Abaraï Renji. Le commandait ayant décidé que je devais le formé à son futur rôle de Capitaine de la 5ème division. Toujours plus proches, se comprenant au fil du temps sans forcément se parler… cette complicité a été acquise aussi grâce aux batailles menées ensemble.

Je ne me souviens plus exactement quand j'ai arrêté de regarder réellement la photo de ma chère femme qui n'est plus. Je ne me souviens plus quand j'ai commencé à regarder la lune aussi intensément la nuit tombée, ni quand je me suis mis à l'observer. Chaque jour un peu plus, il a infiltré mes pensées, pour en devenir le principal sujet. Mes humeurs se sont accordées aux siennes et doucement, j'ai commencé à me laisser aller à le voir sous un autre jour.

Lorsque je me suis rendu compte de la place qu'il avait prise dans ma vie, il était déjà trop tard. Mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient plus de la haine, ni celui d'un supérieur, encore moins celui d'un ami… Il était devenu mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre. Et puis, il est parti dans son nouveau bureau, devenu capitaine comme je l'étais. Mon univers est redevenu silencieux, et sombre sauf si je le croisais dans un couloir ou aux réunions du Goteï 13.

Il avait gardé l'habitude de me taquiner malgré tout. Notre relation en était arrivé là… Je mourrai d'envie de le retrouver pour lui dire que je l'aimais… de ne plus me laisser seul, dans mon univers sans joie et sans vie.

Et puis… il est arrivé un jour par je ne sais quelle coïncidence, un moment où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls. Nous avons parlé, moi toujours réfugié derrière mon masque d'impassibilité. J'ai vu soudain cette lueur que je commençais à très bien connaître dans le fond de ses yeux, celle qui lui permet d'aller au bout de tous les obstacles se dressant sur son chemin.

Au début pas très sur de lui… et puis les mots se sont enchaînés. Il a osé me dire ce que je pensais tout bas. Il a démolit le reste des fondations sur lequel je me reposais depuis tant d'année. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse éprouver ce sentiment à mon égard… Cette réciprocité ma plongée dans joie, illuminant mon univers comme le soleil à la pointe de l'aube naissant.

Et puis, il avait plongé la tête comme vaincu par mon silence… Alors timidement, j'ai avancé la main vers lui… et je levé son visage vers le mien. Ne pouvant toujours pas prononcer les mots qui lui aurait permis de se sentir délivré, je me suis juste penché. Nos lèvres se sont croisées doucement et puis… ce baiser c'est fait plus exigeant et passionné. J'ai essayé au travers de ce tendre échange de lui faire comprendre tout l'amour qui était né en moi uniquement pour lui…

A partir de ce moment là, le « Je » c'est transformé en « Nous ». Une relation passionnée est née. Au départ, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne se lasse… mais jour après jour, nous avons construit notre édifice, passant au travers de certaines railleries et incompréhensions.

Chaque matin je suis émerveillé de le trouver à côté de moi. Mes journées sont devenues plus belles. Il a réussi à me faire oublier mes peines et mes doutes pour les remplacer par la joie et des certitudes.

Et enfin aujourd'hui, nous avons vécu le plus beau jour de notre vie… nous avons été unis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire… pour moi le pire aurait été une vie sans lui. Il nous restera bien des épreuves à traverser, mais elles ne seront qu'un moyen de faire grandir notre amour un peu plus.

J'entends murmurer mon nom doucement derrière moi…

« Byakuya… »

Je me retourne et je le vois ouvrir les couvertures pour m'inviter à le rejoindre. Ces yeux sont mi-clos… « viens » me dit-il tendrement.

Je me détache de la fenêtre et je m'approche doucement. Je me glisse près de lui et le serre contre mon moi.

Il sourit et repousse mes cheveux qui l'empêche de voir mes yeux.

« Je t'aime Ichigo » lui murmurai-je pour la première fois au creux de son oreille

« Je le sais… » me dit il plein de tendresse. Il m'embrasse légèrement et replonge heureux dans les limbes de son sommeil. Je ne tarde pas à faire de même, car je sais que nous avons tout notre temps pour nous construire un avenir radieux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

J'ai voulu écrire une histoire toute douce sur nos deux protagonistes. Euh... peut-être un peu trop chamallow ? Enfin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! a+


End file.
